All I Want For Christmas is You
by Magicallydeliciousluckycharms
Summary: Late Christmas Fic! Roxas claims he doesn't believe in Santa Claus but Axel sees right through him. Axel figures he just didn't want him to think he was childish. But in actuality, it's way more complicated than that in our little Roxy's mind. AkuRoku. Don't like don't read :3


(Now... I know it's TOTALLY out of place for me to be writing a new short story, especially when you guys are waiting for me to update my other stories ((I am very sorry! Please forgive this idiot ~ I can't think of any new ideas for them! I've been working on new chapters for Delinquents, so be expecting those soon!)) But I got this idea from listening to all the punk goes Christmas songs and I decided that what would be better to celebrate an Easter Christmas than with a AkuRoku yaoi fanfic? XD I hope you enjoy this little crazy muffin of doodlesnickers! 3 And Merry Late Christmas my mullet muffins!

P.S. It's fluffy, I'm not in the mood for sexy stuff... \\\ XD

P.P.S I'm also working up the creative passion for an Easter fic

~ Demyx )

It was a chilly winter's night. Everyone in the castle slept soundly, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus. Even Xemnas got excited for Christmas, and it was rare that Xemnas ever got excited at ALL. Roxas seemed to be the only one up, and he possibly just couldn't get to sleep. Roxas denied the fact that he believed in Santa Claus, wanting to seem cool in front of the other members, especially Axel. He had told them he wanted to see this Santa Claus person for him self. All of them shrugged and went back to their regular activities when he had told them, all except for one.

Axel smirked deviously and eyed Roxas up and down. He held his chin softly and stared into his ocean blue eyes, leaving Roxas with a huge blush spread across his cheeks. "You're lying." He grinned and gently let go of his chin.

"W-What"re you talking about Ax?" He crossed his arms, and raised one of his eyebrows in question, trying his best to act innocent and oblivious to what Axel was accusing of him.

"You know what, don't act all innocent. You can't fool me~" He grinned and poked Roxas' nose playfully. Roxas blushed more and pulled back a bit.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Ax."

"Then what was that letter you put in the mail earlier for?" He smirked and started inching closer to Roxas, obviously trying to interrogate him. Axel loved teasing Roxas. He thought his reactions were adorable, and basically thought Roxas was plain out adorable anyway.

"I-I was sending a letter to Sora!" Roxas stuttered and spat out the first thing that came to his mind, sighing internally.

"Hmm... If you say so... But I still don't buy it. What do you want with that doofus anyway?" Axel raised one eyebrow up suspiciously, feeling a bit jealous.

"What? You don't get curious about your Somebody? He's sort of like my pen pal. I like to see how's he doing." He pouted and crossed his arms, turning away.

"Well... I guess I do sometimes... But I still don't buy it Roxy-Poo!" Axel spun on his heal and smirked at the boy who's voice was turning a brilliant fire engine red. Axel knew his smirks drove Roxas insane and he was quite damn proud of it. "See ya later Roxy~" Axel swiftly began to walk away, swaying his hips in a teasing manner. He was such a tease sometimes.

Roxas let out a brief sigh of relief before fleeing to his room. He absolutely could NOT let Axel find out that he wrote a letter to Santa. The pyro would surely torture him about it for the rest of their nonexistent lives and Roxas knew that for a fact. But... He actually cared more about Axel finding out about the letters contents. He could deal with his best friend's teasing, but... He couldn't deal with losing him.

The blonde sighed again as he sat in the corner of his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He'd write until the clock hit midnight; the hour that everyone was anxiously awaiting. He pulled a black Oblivion keyblade decorated notebook out from under his bed and began writing in it with a furious passion.

**_A few hours later..._**

Roxas silently snuck out into the grey area and plopped down on one of the plush sofas as he held back a few giggles and laughs. He let out an almost silent but happy sigh and stared determinedly over at the brightly burning fireplace which Roxas knew for a fact was all Axel's doing. He shook his head at his best friend's evil tendencies and silently grabbed a water bottle to put out the fire. Santa Claus wouldn't be able to come if the chimney was occupied.

Almost out of nowhere, Axel appeared with a shit eating grin on his face and Roxas gasped. "So... You don't believe in Santa Claus eh?"

"N-NoasamatteroffactIdon'titwasjustgettingalittlesteamyinhereandyouknowhowhotitgetsinthesecoats-" Axel interrupted Roxas' huge jumble of slurred words and continued to grin, "You totally do believe in Santa Claus, Roxy! I know you do!"

"He was my only hope..." Roxas once troubled and embarrassed expression changed into a more sorrowful one. He clenched his hands into tight fists as a few tears began to slide down his flushed cheeks.

Axel scratched the back of his neck and reached out a hand to ruffle Roxas' gravity defying spikes, "Gee, I'm sorry Rox-"

The pyro was soon interrupted by a harsh bark of fury, "You still don't understand, do you?! And after all this time too! Do you know how infuriating it is to watch you smirk at me so nonchalantly everyday?! You drive me nuts and I can't stand it! Every time I look at you this warm feeling starts to develop in my stomach and... and... I have no idea what to do about it! You're supposed to be there to tell me what to do Axel!" Roxas began to sob and soon found himself being held very closely to his best friend's chest.

"Is that a confession of love?" Axel embraced the blonde's cheek with one of his gloved hands and smiled and the crying boy. Roxas couldn't seem to look away from Axel's mesmerizing acid green eyes. He was soon found himself being completely engulfed in the pyro's gaze.

"Of course it is dummy..." He replied softly and before Roxas could even blink, Axel had pressed his lips against Roxas' soft peppermint flavored ones. Roxas allowed himself to be engulfed in the pyro's masculine scent of old spice and his overwhelming warmth. He was like a walking heater. Axel gently pulled away, but only far enough so that their lips were grazing each other. This was Axel's way of saying "I love you too Roxy." He didn't even have to speak for Roxas to understand that. It was like time had stopped momentarily.

Well... Until they both heard the laughing of a certain white bearded man coming down the chimney and then a yelp of fiery pain. Axel and Roxas both jumped and exchanged glances before simultaneously yelling, "OH SHIT!"

Axel and Roxas both began to quickly put out the fire before they could visibly see Santa. His red coat was now tattered and burned and along with his beard and hat. "What're you people trying to kill me?!" Santa outbursted furiously and dusted off his coat, his rosy cheeks even rosier than usual because of the anger coursing throughout the little plump man.

"S-Sorry Santa..." Axel chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "You better be young man, or you might just get added to my naughty list! Oh wait... Axel? Yeah, forget that. You're already on it." Axel let out a groan and Roxas patted his back supportively. "And Roxas my dear boy! I see your wish has come true!" Santa let out a hefty chuckled and held a hand over his belly.

Roxas blushed lightly and smiled, "Y-Yeah... Thanks Santa."

"What wish?" Axel smiled at his new adorable boyfriend and nuzzled his nose lightly.

"Well... You were right earlier about that letter Ax~" Roxas laughed and scratched the back of his neck, "But I DID make sure to send a letter to Sora too!"

Axel smirked, "I knew it~ But... What exactly did you wish for Roxy?" Axel asked and raised a tiny eyebrow all the way up to his red hair line.

"Well that's easy. I wished for you Axel." Roxas smiled and pressed his lips against Axel's once more. He felt this overwhelming happiness that he'd never felt before, and a sudden sense of relief. He not only had a new sexy pyro boyfriend, but also his best friend. And that meant the world to him. Who ever said nobodies couldn't find love? Axel and Roxas were now living proof that they could.

Meanwhile, Santa devoured all the cookies and laid presents under the tree.

**_The next morning..._**

"Wheeeeee!" Demyx shouted and ran out into the living room holding hands with Zexion. The two had been together for as long as Roxas could remember. Zexion just smiled at Demyx as he excitedly unwrapped his present. "Yessssss a new guitar!" Zexion sipped his coffee and listened intently as the bubbly blonde tried out his new guitar.

"Hey Roxy, what'd you get?" Demyx grinned up at Roxas, who was cuddling with Axel on one of the sofa's. They were both wearing matching Christmas sweaters, which the author of this story would like to point out was very adorable and amusing all on it's own.

"Me? Well I got an Axel, which is a very sexy brand of pyro if I might say so myself." Roxas smirked for once and clung to Axel. Axel grinned widely and lovingly hid his face in he blonde's spiky yet surprisingly kitten soft hair. "And I got a Roxas, which is an adorable brand of blonde~"

"Awwwwwwwwww you guys are sooooo cute!" Demyx squealed and giggled over the site. Zexion couldn't help but smile himself.

And this would be the first out of many Christmas' that Axel and Roxas would spend together not only as best friends, but as a couple.

_**The End.**_

(I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Until next time~ Demyx )


End file.
